User blog:Qwertyxp2000 the second/Crafting Items real?
I was thinking about this for a second: do all Crafting Items match the respective times, actual logical structurings of the Crafting Items, actual ways of processing them into useful stuffs, and so on? Just today, I remember getting a piece of bamboo from a local Chinese Fruit and Vegetable store and noticed how similar this piece is to the shape of a Booster Shot of Dawn of Fire. Of course, an apple would certainly not grow 15 seconds instantly from nothing, but perhaps multiple of the same fruit are beared but the best of best are picked from the growing Fruit Tree. As with Garden Patch, you can't grow vegetables or grains for just from nothing to only several minutes to grow to full size; they must be growing from a Garden Patch pre-picked and picking only the best ones. As with Bog items; they can't just generate from nowhere and look perfectly good. They are perhaps just picked after very long searches. And yes, I think the monsters have managed these stuff, not really just automatic genius. The Wondermine is, of course, mined by monsters from Continent, but how do they get them? Perhaps the more complex monsters have better concentration and thus give better chances of getting the exclusive Crafting Items. Of course, some form of guidance is necessary for them, perhaps some adult monster also supervising to make sure the baby monster selected doesn't get lost there. Then we have processors: Masher, Bakery, Jeweler, Diamond Extractor, Workshop, Juicer, Ice Machine, Cooking Pot, Apothecary, Weavers, Candy Factory, Tailor and Toy Factory. Those ones can manufacture but they do not necessary have 100% full automation, so I think some of the monsters may be working at these factories to help make the Crafting Items. Does it take 30 seconds to simply mash 2 Apples to mash them into Applesauce? Probably, if monsters didn't mind eating mashed apple cores. And Coconut Butter? If they were really really rushed that is. Sugar, if mashed and gotten rid of the fibrous matter, would seem logical for 15 minutes. Sand would be logical if you had to mash all these hard stones finely into a grainy texture, seeming 2 hours is good enough for this. Acorn Butter, yes, requires a long time even with just a single Acorn because of those deadly toxins. Ridding of toxins in the food takes really long time, so that would make 3 hours useful. Baking an Apple Tart in 1 minute is fast and furious work. Chopping apples super fast and baking them super hot very quickly. Yummy. Cookies seems more reasonable: we all usually take 1 hour to prepare cookies from scratch, minus the fact that we already got butter, flour, etc.: 1 hour to make in Dawn of Fire is reasonable. If it takes 3 hours to make an Apple Ice Pop, it is probably from all this preparation of putting the Apple Juice and Ice in a blender, to give a cold liquid, then taking that mixture and putting into ice pop containers and putting in the freezer. But why 10 hours for a Lemon Cake? Maybe the monsters are just more distracted with making cake, since normally it would take a few hours to make cake from scratch, minus the ingredients provided. Mud Pie takes only 3 hours. Seems generous for just preparing the pastry, applying the Sand and Applesauce into a nice muddy sort of flavor, then baking so that it tastes this way. Pizza takes 8 hours to make, and so there may be more requirements of making the dough, processing the tomatoes into a nice tomato paste, and possibly further processing the cheese into a more mozzerallary texture, not to mention the long baking. Mushroom Pizza seems more difficult to come up an idea for, but perhaps the mushrooms actually grow on the pizza to give the unique Mushroom Pizza taste. Pumpkin Pie of 9 hours could be lots of time taken from processing pumpkins, as well as a lot of slow-baking. I am not so concerned about the Jeweler, since most of them use fictional crystals, thus any time would be fine. Diamonds then? Diamond extraction takes a pretty long time, and diamonds are just really rare. More to be announced... Category:Blog posts